Hopkinton, Massachusetts
Manager |leader_name = Norman Khumalo |leader_title1 = Board of Selectmen |leader_name1 = Todd Cestari, Chair Benjamin L. Palleiko Michelle Gates John M. Mosher John Coutinho |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 72.9 |area_total_sq_mi = 28.2 |area_land_km2 = 68.8 |area_land_sq_mi = 26.6 |area_water_km2 = 4.2 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.6 |population_as_of = 2010 |settlement_type = Town |population_total = 14925 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |elevation_m = 125 |elevation_ft = 410 |timezone = Eastern |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 42|latm = 13|lats = 43|latNS = N |longd = 71|longm = 31|longs = 23|longEW = W |website = http://www.hopkintonma.gov/ |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 01748 01784 (Woodville P.O. Boxes) |area_code = 508 / 774 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-31085 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0619400 |footnotes = Established by Edward Hopkins }} Hopkinton is a town in Middlesex County, Massachusetts, less than west of Boston. The town is best known as the starting point of the Boston Marathon, held annually on Patriots' Day in April, and as the home of computer storage firm EMC Corporation. At the 2010 census, the town had a population of 14,925. The US Census recognizes a village within the town known as Woodville, reporting a population of 2,550. History The town of Hopkinton was incorporated on the 13th of December, 1715. Hopkinton was named for an early colonist of Connecticut, Edward Hopkins, who left a large sum of money to be invested in land in New England, the proceeds of which were to be used for the benefit of Harvard University. The trustees of Harvard purchased land from the Native American residents with money from the fund and incorporated the area, naming it in honor of its benefactor. During King Georges War, natives raided the town taking captives to Quebec. Grain was the first production crop grown in the area, while fruit and dairy industries were developed later. Agriculture predominated until 1840 when the boot and shoe industries were introduced into the town. By 1850 eleven boot and shoe factories were established in Hopkinton. Fires in 1882 and the migration of those industries to other parts of the country eliminated these industries from Hopkinton. There are 215 Hopkinton properties listed in the State Register of Historic Places. The majority, 187, are located within the Cedar Swamp Archaeological District in Hopkinton and Westborough. The properties are also listed in the National Register of Historic Places. Twenty-three properties are included within the Hopkinton Center Historic District, a local historic district which comprises properties around the Town Common, on East Main St. and the south side of Main St. The district was expanded in 2000 to include the Town Hall and in 2001 to include Center School. The Hopkinton Supply Company Building on Main St., located slightly west of the district, is listed in the National Register of Historic Places. Former factory worker housing in the center of town, contrasted against the more rural areas surrounding it, are visual reminders of Hopkinton’s past. In 2005 the town established a second historic district in the village of Woodville. Ninety-seven properties are included within this district. The village of Woodville has retained its distinctive village atmosphere and strong architectural connection to Hopkinton’s industrial development and growth from the mid-to-late 19th century. The area was an early cotton clothmaking center and the site of a major shoe factory. When Boston seized Lake Whitehall for its water supply in 1894, the factories along its shores were closed or moved to other sites, as they were considered sources of pollution. Remaining factories and other buildings were destroyed in a fire in 1909. In the 18th century, it was an agricultural area with a few farms scattered north of the much smaller Lake Whitehall and its accompanying cedar swamp, and was the site of a grist mill on Whitehall Brook as early as 1714. Within or near the Miscoe-Warren-Whitehall Watersheds ACEC (Area of Critical Environmental Concern), remains of large pits have been found. The pits were lined with bark by the native Americans and used to store corn over the winter months. At one time, it was believed that the waters flowing from the large swamp south of Pond St., under Pond St. and into Lake Whitehall contained magical healing powers. As a result, the area quickly was built up as a resort area. Visitors came by stagecoach to the Hopkinton Hotel, which was located between Pond St. and the lake. The mineral baths and their powers lured the visitors to the area. The baths can still be viewed by the edge of the stream that drains from the swamp. Within the ACEC area are also two beehive shaped stone structures, about tall. Their origin and use are unknown. Hopkinton gains national attention once a year in April as it hosts the start of the Boston Marathon, a role the town has enjoyed since 1924. The town takes pride in its hospitality as runners from all over the world gather in Hopkinton to begin the run to Boston. Historical commission The Town of Hopkinton established a historical commission which manages “the preservation, protection and development of the historical or archeological assets of such city or town”. Projects include conducting research for places of historic or archeological value, assisting cooperatively with others engaged in such research, and carrying out other initiatives for the purpose of protecting and preserving such places. National Register of Historic Places Hopkinton has two properties in the register.National Register of Historic Places #Cedar Swamp Archeological District, Address Restricted. Listed 1988-05-23 #Hopkinton Supply Company Building, 26-28 Main Street. Listed 1983-03-10 Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 5.82%, is water. Hopkinton is east of Worcester, west of Boston, and from New York City. According to the United States Census Bureau, the census-designated place for the village has a total area of , of which is land and 0.22% is water. Adjacent towns Hopkinton is located in eastern Massachusetts, bordered by six towns: * Upton on the southwest * Westborough on the northwest * Southborough on the north * Ashland on the northeast * Holliston on the southeast * Milford on the south Public buildings Public buildings in Hopkinton: Climate The climate in Hopkinton tends to be quite warm during the summer, with daily high temperatures averaging in the 80s. Temperatures in the 90s are also known to occur between June and August as high-pressure air masses push in from the south. Winters are typical of a Northeastern coastal climate, being considerably colder than the southern states, but not as cold as the Upper Midwest/Plains. Daily high temperatures from late December to March tend to be in the 30s increasing gradually to 40s, with some days dipping considerably lower or even higher. Nightly low temperatures are proportionately cooler. The warmest month of the year is July with an average minimum and maximum temperature of and respectively. The coldest month of the year is January with an average minimum and maximum temperature of respectively. Temperature variations between night and day tend to be fairly limited during summer with a difference that can reach , and fairly limited during winter with an average difference of . The annual average precipitation at Hopkinton is . Rainfall in is fairly evenly distributed throughout the year. The wettest month of the year is November with an average rainfall of . Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 13,346 people, 4,444 households, and 3,621 families residing in the town. The 2005 population estimate for is 14,112. The population density was . There were 4,548 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 96.33% White, 0.69% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 1.66% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.33% of the population. There were 4,444 households out of which 49.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 73.4% were married couples living together, 6.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.5% were non-families. 15.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.97 and the average family size was 3.33. Population was well-distributed by age, with 33.1% under the age of 18, 3.4% from 18 to 24, 34.0% from 25 to 44, 22.6% from 45 to 64, and 6.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.9 males. The median income for a household in the town was $89,281, and the median income for a family was $102,550. Males had a median income of $71,207 versus $42,360 for females. The per capita income for the town was $41,469. About 1.3% of families and 1.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.4% of those under age 18 and 3.4% of those age 65 or over. Hopkinton village As of the census of 2000, there were 2,628 people, 1,003 households, and 672 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 611.3/km² (1,584.3/mi²). There were 1,024 housing units at an average density of 238.2/km² (617.3/mi²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 97.18% White, 0.34% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.91% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.68% from other races, and 0.65% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.05% of the population. There were 1,003 households out of which 34.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.4% were married couples living together, 9.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.0% were non-families. 28.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.17. In the CDP the population was spread out with 26.5% under the age of 18, 4.3% from 18 to 24, 32.0% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 16.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 85.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.3 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $52,250, and the median income for a family was $68,050. Males had a median income of $48,050 versus $37,862 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $23,878. About 2.9% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.1% of those under age 18 and 4.0% of those age 65 or over. Government Since its incorporation in 1715, Hopkinton has retained its original Open Town Meeting form of government. The town's day-to-day affairs had been directly overseen by an elected Board of Selectmen until 2007, when the Town's Charter Commission created a Town Manager position with more discretion, although the Town Manager still reports to the Selectmen. Town Meeting Begins on the first Monday in May and continues on consecutive evenings until the entire warrant is voted on. Warrant The Town Meeting Warrant is a document composed of the articles to be voted on. Any elected or appointed board, committee, or town officer or ten petitioning voters may request that an article be included on the warrant. Each article to be voted on is directed by the Board of Selectmen to an appropriate board or committee to hear and provide the original motion at Town Meeting. All articles which require expending of funds are directed to the Finance Committee; articles dealing with planning and zoning to the Planning Board; articles relating to by-laws to the By-Law Committee, and so forth. Annual town election Held on the third Monday in May. Polls are open 7:00am–8:00pm. All Hopkinton precincts vote at the Hopkinton Middle School (88 Hayden Rowe St). County government Massachusetts has 14 counties which were regional administrative districts before the Revolutionary War.League of Women Voters In 1997, the county governments of Middlesex, Berkshire, Essex, Hampden and Worcester were abolished. Many of their functions were turned over to state agencies. Its county seats are Cambridge and Lowell. Education Public schools The Town of Hopkinton has a public school system which serves students from pre-kindergarten through twelfth grade. The Hopkinton Public Schools maintains a district website with a subpage for each Hopkinton school. Kindergarten students and first-graders attend the Center School, located on Ash Street. Grades 2 and 3 attend Elmwood School. Grades 4 and 5 attend Hopkins School. Grades 6 through 8 attend Hopkinton Middle School. Grades 9 through 12 attend Hopkinton High School. The town also has an integrated preschool currently located in the Middle School building. An attempt set forth by the school committee to split up the current school system into a district-based program was met with refusal by the town's residents when voted upon, due in partial to the close-knit community not wanting any sort of divide as well as not deeming it necessary with the towns manageable population. Hopkinton offered a fee-based full-day kindergarten option for the first time during the 2010-11 School year. Due to space constraints at Center School, full-day kindergarten is offered by lottery and most students attend half-day kindergarten only. Hopkinton Public Schools does not offer any foreign language education before Grade 7. Since residents approved the Center School Feasibility Study in May 2008, Hopkinton had been involved in an Elementary School Building Project with the Massachusetts School Building Authority (MSBA). The solution approved unanimously by the Hopkinton Elementary School Building Committee and the MSBA was to build a new K-5 Elementary School on the town-owned Fruit Street property and then decommission the aging Center School. Residents voted down the new school at the March 21, 2011 Special Town Meeting and again at a Special Town Election on March 28, 2011. Read more on the Hopkinton Elementary School Building Committee website. Hopkinton High's school mascot is the Hiller "H", as the sports teams are known as the Hopkinton Hillers. Previously the teams were known as the Hopkinton Stonethrowers. The school primary colors are green and white, with orange as a secondary color. Transportation Hopkinton is situated west of Boston in the MetroWest region of Massachusetts, which has excellent rail, air, and highway facilities. Interstate Route 495 divides the town into east and west zones, which are connected by numerous spokes providing direct access to the airport and other communities in the Greater Boston Metropolitan Area.Department of Housing and Community Development Major highways Hopkinton is served by two interstate highways and two state highways. Interstates 90 (the Massachusetts Turnpike) and 495, form an interchange on the northern border of Hopkinton and neighboring Westborough. Proximity to Route 9 (The Boston/Worcester Turnpike) and Route 30 in Westborough, gives additional access to east/west destinations. Principal highways are: * Interstate 90 (Massachusetts Turnpike) (east/west) (the longest interstate highway in the United States) * Interstate 495 (north/south) * State Route 135 (east/west) * State Route 85 (north/south) Nearby major intersections * Interstate 495 in Westborough, Massachusetts * Interstate 95 in Weston, Massachusetts (Map) Mass transit Rail There is no passenger or freight rail service in Hopkinton, but the public transportation network serving Massachusetts is easily accessible. Hopkinton is served by the Southborough MBTA Station, located on the border of Hopkinton and Southborough on Route 85 at Southville Road. MBTA commuter rail service is available to South Station and Back Bay Station, Boston, via the MBTA Framingham-Worcester Commuter Rail Line which connects South Station in Boston and Union Station in Worcester. Travel time to Back Bay is about 50 minutes. Originally called the Framingham Commuter Rail Line, Framingham was the end of the line until rail traffic was expanded to Worcester in 1996.Changes to Transit Service in the MBTA district The line also serves the communities of Newton, Wellesley, Natick, Ashland, Southborough, Westborough and Grafton. Direct rail service to Boston, to New York, and to many other points on the Amtrak network (National Railroad Passenger Corporation) is available through nearby Framingham. CSX Transportation provides freight rail service and operates an auto transloading facility in nearby Framingham. Bus * Hopkinton is a Member Community of the MetroWest Regional Transit Authority, which provides local bus service to several towns in the MetroWest area, with service to the MBTA commuter rail station at Framingham. * Big W Transportation provides service to Framingham. * Peter Pan Bus Lines provides service to Worcester and Boston from Framingham. Air Boston's Logan International Airport is easily accessible from nearby Framingham. MassPort provides public transportation to all airport terminals from Framingham via Logan Express bus service seven days per week. The bus terminal and paid parking facility are located on the Shoppers' World Mall property, off the Massachusetts Turnpike Exit 13, between Route 9 and Route 30, at the intersections of East Road and the Burr Street connector.Map showing Logan Express in Framingham The Worcester Municipal Airport, a Primary Commercial (PR) facility with scheduled passenger service, is easily accessible. It has two asphalt runways long. Instrument approaches available include precision and non-precision. Commuter services Park and ride services:Park & Ride locations in Massachusetts * MassDOT operates a free park and ride facility at the parking lot at the intersection of Flutie Pass and East Road on the south side of Shoppers' World Mall. * MassDOT also operates a free park and ride facility at a parking lot adjacent to exit 12 of the Massachusetts Turnpike, across from California Avenue on the west side of Framingham. Economy and business Hopkinton is the corporate headquarters of EMC Corporation, a global manufacturer of software and systems for information management and storage. It is the state's largest technology company, which employs 6,800 people in Massachusetts. EMC, in addition to providing $1 million in annual real estate tax revenues, is a major contributor to the town's schools and recreational services. Shops in the center of town include Bill's Pizza, Hopkinton Drug, Colella's market, Hopkinton Gourmet and many more. Utilities Many homes in town have private wells and septic systems. In areas where the town offers services, water is supplied by town wells. NSTAR is the exclusive distributor of electric power and natural gas to the town. Verizon, successor to New England Telephone, NYNEX, Bell Atlantic and earlier, the Bell System, is the primary wired telephone service provider for the area, and provides FiOS-based telephone, television, and broadband services. Phone service is also available from Comcast and various national wireless companies. Cable television and broadband service is available from Comcast or Verizon FiOS. Media Newspapers Hopkinton has two local newspapers: The Hopkinton Independent and The Hopkinton Crier, and three online news outlets, HCAM, Hopkinton Patch and HopNews. The town is also served by The Boston Globe (owned by the New York Times Company). Television Hopkinton has a PEG television network known as HCAM, which controls two channels. Many HCAM shows can be viewed directly on their website. HCAM-TV HCAM-TV is the most-received of HCAM's channels, available in every household with cable television in the area. It can be found on Comcast channel 8, Verizon channel 30, and AT&T channel 8. The channel's daily schedule consists mostly of programming aimed at a family audience. Along with series and informative programming, HCAM-TV broadcasts the filming of one-time events (such as performances on the Hopkinton Common and films by the Hopkinton Center for the Arts). The network also produces a half-hour local news broadcast entitled HCAM News on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 6:00 PM and 10:00 PM. Along with this form of programming, HCAM has occasionally broadcast a series of comedy shorts TeenChat on "HMS Today." The "HMS Today" series has been running since 2012 and is distributed by Hopkinton Middle School. Premieres of the series air on HCAM-TV, and reruns air exclusively on HCAM-ED. HCAM-ED HCAM-ED, sister channel to HCAM-TV, is received by less households and has lower programming standards than HCAM-TV. It is found on Comcast channel 9, Verizon channel 31, and AT&T channel 9. The HCAM website also includes news articles and photos, updated daily. HCAM-ED staff air several of their works exclusively online at a website known as The Author Side. Short-form video series such as Chasing Rainbows, Might-O Chondrion! and the Hopkinton Center for the Arts' Lame & Fortune are available on the site along with series of written stories such as Out on the Whip and Derp and Merp. Health care Hopkinton has no hospitals. There are long-term care facilities and hospices.Department of Public Health 1992 Points of interest * Hopkinton State Park, part of the Massachusetts State Park system is located on Route 85 (Cordaville Road).http://www.mass.gov/dcr/parks/northeast/hpsp.htm * Whitehall State Park is located on Route 135/Wood Street in Hopkinton.http://www.mass.gov/dcr/parks/northeast/whit.htm Library Since 1895, the Library has been located downtown just off the Town Common. Accolades *June 2014 - Hopkinton made the 'SafeWise 50 Safest Cities in Massachusetts' *2009 - Money magazine ranks Hopkinton 19th best place to live Culture * Start of the Boston Marathon - Starting in 1924, when the Boston Athletic Association moved the starting line from Ashland, Hopkinton has garnered worldwide attention. Twin cities * Marathon, Greece Places of worship *Faith Community Church of Hopkinton *St John the Evangelist Parish *St Paul's Episcopal Church *Vineyard Church of Hopkinton Notable Residents * John Eliot (1604–1690) Puritan missionary to the American Indians whom some called “the apostle to the Indians. * Agnes Surriage Frankland, (1726-1783), wife of Sir Charles Henry ("Harry") Frankland, a British baronet * Charles Morris (1731-1802), surveyor * Daniel Shays (1747–1825), leader of Shays' Rebellion * William Chamberlain (1755–1828), United States Representative from Vermont * William Claflin (1818–1905), industrialist, philanthropist, 27th Governor of Massachusetts, United States Representative from 1877–1881 * Joseph H. Walker (1829-1907), United States Representative and Shoemaker * William H. Ryan (1860-1939), US Congressman * George V. Brown (1880–1937), sports organizer in United States, 30-year starter of Boston marathon, and Hockey Hall of Fame inductee * Frank Merrill (1903–1955), World War II General * Walter A. Brown (1905–1964), founding owner of the Boston Celtics and inductee into the basketball and hockey halls of fame * Richard Egan (1936–2009), founder of EMC Corporation and former US Ambassador to Ireland * Dennis Eckersley (1954- ), Baseball Hall of Fame pitcher * David Franklin (scientist) (1961–), American microbiologist, entrepreneur and qui tam relator in landmark Franklin v. Parke-Davis case * Steve Nicol (1961- ), Scottish-born coach of soccer team New England Revolution * Mike Grier (1975- ), son of Bobby Grier and NHL hockey player * Keegan Bradley (1986- ), Professional Golfer Historic homes The following residences were built in Hopkinton before the year 1900. See also * Greater Boston * MetroWest * Boston Marathon * EMC Corporation * Open town meeting format References Further reading * Hopkinton Community Profile in The Boston Globe, 2003 * Hopkinton Listing in MetroWest Chamber of Commerce * The story of Violet and Iris Carey - killed in a natural gas explosion in downtown Hopkinton, 2002 * 1871 Atlas of Massachusetts. by Wall & Gray. Map of Massachusetts. Map of Middlesex County. * History of Middlesex County, Massachusetts, Volume 1 (A-H), (L-W) compiled by Samuel Adams Drake, published 1879-1880. 572 and 505 pages. Hopkinton article by Rev. Elias Nason in volume 1, pages 483-495 * Neil Entwistle External links * Town of Hopkinton official website * Hopkinton Public Schools * Hopkinton School Committee * Hopkinton State Park Category:MetroWest Category:Towns in Middlesex County, Massachusetts Category:Towns in Massachusetts Category:Established in 1715 Category:1715 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies